


Fearful symmetry

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, подобное испытывали люди в далекой древности, глядя на огонь: знали, что тронуть его опасно, но все равно тянули руку, потому что не могли удержаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful symmetry

Соло распахивает глаза и несколько раз с усилием моргает, стараясь прогнать морок бесконечно реалистичного сна. Пытаться пошевелить правой рукой страшно — всего пару секунд назад ее оторвал тигр, молниеносно дернув головой. А ведь за несколько мгновений до этого он подставлял крупную голову под ласки, и Соло помнит, каково это — ощущать кожей на ладони и на запястье, особенно на запястье, густой, почему-то прохладный мех. 

Нужно пошевелить рукой. Это всего лишь сон. 

Медленно, по одному Соло сгибает пальцы, сжимает уголок подушки. Всего лишь сон. Игры подсознания.

Последнее время Соло часто снятся тигры. Ночами он смотрит на них: сидящих в клетке, но не похожих на пленников, сверкающих глазами в непролазных зарослях тропиков, но не пытающихся таиться, сияющих рыжим золотом на белом снегу, но не старающихся выделяться — тигру это не нужно. Соло не может отвести взгляд, прервать контакт, перерезать нити, которые опутывают его прочной паутиной, чувствует, как под ребрами начинает клубиться тяжелый пар, как становится трудно дышать, будто он в колбе, в которой постепенно нагнетают давление. Десяток снов — но ни в одном не было больно, и только в этот раз тигр наказал его за дерзость, за попытку прикоснуться.

В реальности тигр позволяет трогать, гладить, даже кусать и царапать. В реальности радужки тигра не янтарные и не цвета септарии — сравнение с дешевым золотисто-коричневым видом кварца, почему-то названным «тигровым глазом», Соло считает оскорбительным для зверя, — в реальности глаза тигра цвета прозрачного светлого сапфира. Этот оттенок художники называют церулеум. В реальности тигр принадлежит Соло ровно настолько, насколько сам Соло принадлежит тигру.

Да, именно тигр. Не медведь, как сказал бы кто угодно, будто все по одной книге читают. Не волк, как решил бы кто-нибудь, обремененный слаборазвитым воображением. Нет, Илья — тигр, ведь только тигр, будто сфинкс из египетских мифов, вызывает у человека благоговение вперемешку со страхом, заставляющим замереть на месте, ужас, граничащий с возбуждением — вязким, оглушающим. Только в тигре, даже расслабленном или спящем, чувствуешь силу, от которой мурашки бегут по спине. Во рту пересыхает, и сколько ни облизывай губы, жажда не утихнет. Наверное, подобное испытывали люди в далекой древности, глядя на огонь: знали, что тронуть его опасно, но все равно тянули руку, потому что не могли удержаться.

Первое, что увидел Соло в Илье — тогда еще незнакомце, тогда еще враге — силу. И проявилась она вовсе не в способности голыми руками оторвать крышку багажника Вартбурга. Сила была во взгляде, и Соло показалось, что он чует ее запах, пряный, терпкий, прямо в салоне машины, и он заглушает вонь бензина и масла, едкий душок страха, исходящий от храбрящейся Габи и от него самого. Когда Илья повис над минным полем, не долетев до второй стены буквально несколько футов, Соло снова взглянул ему в глаза. И не увидел там испуга — только удивление. Даже в столь нелепом (о, надо быть честным — опасном) положении Илья источал силу — тигр с картины Рубенса, зависший в смертоносном прыжке. 

Мощь всегда манила Соло, очаровывала, оплетала будто колдовство. Мутился рассудок, и плоть брала верх над разумом, что странно, ведь физическая сила имела мало общего с тем, что заставляло Соло задыхаться от восторга и, как бы глупо это ни звучало, трепета. Плотское тут явно было на втором месте. Однако в Илье, как в тигре, сочетались сила физическая и та самая сила, которую не описать, не объять, не объяснить. 

Когда впервые они с Ильей оказались в постели, сплетясь, вжавшись друг в друга, Соло вспомнил механическую игрушку индийского султана. Он видел ее когда-то в V&A, отойти не мог, разглядывал трещины на лакированной поверхности, искаженное в схематичной гримасе лицо британского солдата, круглые, без зрачков глаза тигра. Нажми на руку — и механизм, спрятанный под искусно обработанным деревом, издаст звук, лишь отдаленно напоминающий крик жертвы. Тигр, в отличие от многих других животных, не всегда убивает ради пропитания — наверняка и этот солдат не стал пищей зверю. Илья вцепился в него так же, как этот тигр — увековеченная ненависть к врагу, — накрыл собой и впился в горло. Соло ждал укуса, но получил поцелуй — влажный, жаркий. Язык Ильи — галлюцинация или так оно и есть? — оказался шершавым как у кошки. Илья придавливал его к кровати, сжимал ладонью, протиснутой между простынями и затылком Соло, волосы, дышал жарко, и в его дыхании слышались ароматы крови и сырого леса, дикого, без единой тропинки. Когда Илья взял его, вошёл так глубоко и резко, что послышался глупый и пошлый шлепок, Соло снова вспомнил про деревянного тигра. Возможно, создатели этой игрушки пытались воссоздать не крик отчаяния, а стон наслаждения, восторга? Возможно, тот солдат был настолько опьянен близостью потрясающего зверя, силой, что овладевала им, что забыл о страхе, и в последние секунды свои испытывал только безумное тёмное удовольствие? Соло стонал хрипло, сжимая зубы, сгибая шею и опуская подбородок к груди, чтобы лбом прижаться ко лбу Ильи и заглянуть в его глаза, протягивал руки, чтобы погладить взлохмаченную голову, коснуться за ушами, провести по позвоночнику от шеи до самого копчика — так, будто действительно гладит огромную кошку. Его тигр рычал — тихо, скорее ощутишь кожей, чем услышишь. Свет фонаря пробивался через жалюзи, и на лицо Илье ложились тонкие полоски теней. Кажется, в тот раз Соло искусал Илье губы до крови, исследовал все его тело ладонями — широкие плечи, узкие бёдра, идеальные длинные ноги, — а после, когда оба они кончили, так и не поменяв положения, вылизал крупную, как лапа тигра, ладонь, соленую от пота и спермы. 

С того раза они неоднократно занимались любовью — именно так Соло называет этот процесс. Кружащий голову страх, пьянящее вожделение, ком в горле и жар в груди, желание подчиниться и взять, еле сдерживаемая за зубами мольба разорвать на куски — вряд ли это можно именовать сексом. После секса у Соло всегда наступает приятная лёгкость. После того, как Илья выходит из его тела и медленно отпускается на него всей своей тяжестью — напряженные руки чуть дрожат, глаза закрыты, — Соло хочет просить о новом раунде, о бесконечном продолжении, не разжимает цепкого, будто они не в постели, а на татами, объятия. Его тигр упирается лбом в подушку, глубоко дышит через нос, ластится всем телом, и Соло подчас кажется, что под его пальцами, ласкающими спину Ильи, сейчас появится мех. 

Постепенно отступает фантомная боль в плече, и Соло переворачивается на другой бок. В абсолютной темноте комнаты — даже днём приходится включать свет, единственное окно выходит во двор-колодец — ему доступно только осязание и обоняние, и он придвигается ближе, ближе, пока не натыкается бедром на согнутое колено, пока не касается ладонью груди. Что будет, если сейчас провести вверх, по ключицам к шее, потом по скулам и осторожно обвести шрам на виске, столь похожий на раздвоенные черные полосы на шерсти тигра? Что будет, если обхватить это лицо ладонями и обрисовать брови, попытаться разгладить морщины — Соло помнит их все, — если разбудить, накрыв собой? Станет ли сон вещим?

Какая глупость. 

В темноте Соло не видит, как открываются глаза Ильи — он чувствует движение его ресниц пальцами. Нет, в реальности тигр никогда не сделает ему больно. Илья невнятно говорит что-то на выдохе, трется об ладонь, а потом вдруг перекатывается (хотя разве можно сказать «вдруг» про это плавное, текучее движение?), и Соло утыкается лицом в подушку, чувствуя лопатками теплую, даже горячую со сна, твёрдую грудь. Илья целует его затылок, спускается ниже и, едва Соло открывает рот, чтобы застонать, прикусывает сзади его шею как тигр — шею пойманного оленя. Стон застревает в горле, тело наливается свинцом. Знает ли Илья, как похож он на тигра? Знает ли, какую власть имеет на самом деле?

— Чьею страшною рукой ты был выкован — такой? — слышит Соло шёпот над самым ухом и узнает строки лишь по ритму.

Знает. Конечно же, знает.


End file.
